


Shadow in the corner

by AtomicSleepyGurl



Category: Alien (1979), Alien 3 (1992), Alien Series, Alien: Isolation (Video Game), Aliens (1986)
Genre: Alien Fanfiction, Alien Sex, Fanfiction, Graphic Description, NSFW, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Xenomorph (Alien) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicSleepyGurl/pseuds/AtomicSleepyGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could be the last one left... But fear shuts out the desire to move. It's too quiet and there's no one around... Until it breaks the haunting silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow in the corner

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by reading a short, alien/xenomorph fanfiction on Tumblr. Seeing some artwork and, well, a fucked up fantasy I had once.  
> But I hope you like it. (Btw it's a female's perspective so, sorry, if you're a dude)

Staring at the opposite wall, as if any moment it could show me what to do. But I sit down on the ground with one hand covering my mouth, trying to be as quiet as possible with my heart beating like a drum. Fear of ever seeing that… thing again sends chills through my body. It could be anywhere. Has it killed everybody else? Could I be the only one left? My nerves prevent me from wanting to move. Then suddenly, with a loud thud coming from outside the door, a distinct snarl sounds. My eyes widen, and I inch my body more tightly into the corner as much as I can. Hopefully this shadow shrouding this corner is enough to hide me, it sounds just outside my room; momentary steps take over the silence.  
No one is here…  
Don’t look in-  
And my thought is cut off as the towering, black as a starless night sky creature slowly creeps in through the door. I stop breathing, and cease to move even a single muscle.  
It’s found me.  
Taking another step inside, then another, it’s long, yet intimidating slender head moving up, then down; listening. Having no time to react, it lunges towards me, snatching my arm away from my face with one long hand while the other one rings around my neck. With a deep growl, it lifts me up high to the point of my entire body above the ground. It’s steamy breath blows upon my face, jaws so close to my face and neck, could it be somehow smelling me? Sweat forms on my temples and forehead, eyes flicker anywhere but on the creature. Though a voice is screaming ‘you’re going to die!’, it’s grip around my neck doesn’t feel tightly threatening. Just then, I feel the creature’s entire body against mine, pinning me between a cold wall and an alien. Slowly, I face forward, it’s hands retracts from my neck and arm but to pull my legs up between his hips.  
… Assuming it is a he.  
Still lingering with fear, my breathing slows down. A low, guttural growl comes from the thing, and then it starts to move; in such a way that parts my mouth open just a bit, lowers my head and a feeling from my lower body starting to swell up inside me. It’s moving up and down, softly yet rubbing the part between my legs. Surely this thing couldn’t know how to do that… Right? But my thoughts are immediately corrupt when it grasps the front of my pants, and with one swipe, I’m left with no more pieces of clothing on from my hips down. My eyes can’t help but to look down and, a little shockingly, see myself.. wet. It must sense this, because an opening starts to reveal itself on him… And I am correct in guessing his gender as a dark, what I can only describe as a penis protrudes from that opening, it slides up against me, my voice makes a sound I can only think as a cut off moan. It’s girth and length are dominant compared to any human male genitalia I’ve ever seen. Now the feeling is prominent, as more of me drips out.  
I can’t help it now. Maybe it doesn’t want to kill me anymore? Using it’s one claw from his index finger, the creature cuts open my long sleeved shirt and starts to explore the skin that was hidden. Still on edge, my hands stay faced down and palms to the wall, I’ve never been so scared but so aroused. Closely, it’s teeth skim my neck and face… just as I hear a low, almost purr like noise come from it’s throat, I feel him pull away from me but only for a moment as the head enters me. This time a quick moan slips through the crack of my lips.  
It seems to want to, but do I want it as well? My body sure as hell does...  
And then abruptly, my mind goes into a haze, my head swings back as I give a half moan/half gasp. His massive cock couldn’t wait any longer, slowly backing out, I feel my chest bounce free and my bra broken. With a short deep hiss, I feel him go in again. And again. And again. Having a steady pace as I watch it go in and out, and I like it. I like it a lot and it’s not even in all the way. His hands feel up my bare skin, perhaps to explore me, but now they have stopped to fondle my breasts. It all feels so good that I don’t want it to stop. But I can feel it no longer inside me as my eyes begin to close. Though this thing has no eyes, my face is captivated forward in front of his. With the outstretch of his jaw, the creature emits a loud, alien howl at the same time it thrusts his whole member into me, causing my voice to be just as loud with a moan. My fingernails scratch the wall, my mind blurry as it fucks me hard, so hard. The force pushes my whole body more roughly, squeezing out moan after moan.  
Don’t stop…!  
By now I’m soaking, the creature’s unbelievably quick thrusts having no problem going as far as it’s cock will go. The pain has subsided, pure ecstasy floods my thoughts. Just as it feels like it won’t get any better, with one full on thrust his speed picks up, faster and faster, welcoming the arrival of my screams. I’m getting close, so close while it continues to pound into me, rocking my entire being.  
Can’t take it- ...I’m gonna- !  
And with a head craned, eyes shut tight moan of a scream, I cum all out. Not a moment later that I can feel the creature do the same while still inside me, it’s warm and pleasing. With energy drained, my breathing is heavy. A low, momentary breath-like sound comes from, I assume the back of his throat, almost like a cat. Suddenly, the weight of his leathery, strong body is pulled away from mine and so I land on the ground with a big thump. Before my mind could even grasp the amount of pain from the fall, my eyes flash awake and I go to part my mouth just before it’s stretched fully open by the intrusion of his dark length and girth, still wet from both of us. Every mid-fast push further in, I’m able to get a hold of my breathing, and again, moan with every thrust.  
Oh, god… So good..  
One hand slides across my thigh to rub between my legs, the area remains soaked which slides two of my fingers in with ease. My eyebrows crease in concentration, he goes in faster, my arousle is through the roof. A little more of me seeps out as I pump my fingers the same speed as him. And just like that, the tip of it’s cock touches the back of my throat in one last push in as it’s warm cum invades the entirety of my mouth. One last, long moan as I can feel my own fall out through my two fingers. Slowly, he pulls it out from my mouth, the alien semen waterfalling over my chin, onto my chest. I convulse upward for one cough, more of it spirts out as I sit here, heaving in and out. Overwhelmed from the experience… it’s not every day you get fucked by an alien.


End file.
